One Night
by suena
Summary: In a fight sparks fligh high and Sasuke becomes aware of just how much of a woman Hinata is. One night is all the have and one night is all they want. Just one nigh to sooth their ache.


**SUENA: Hello well just wanted to write a quick story on my favorite couple n a lonley friday night. Please read and review.**

**ONE NIGHT**

She watched as he stepped into the small tea house. Studied him as he sat alone in the farthest corner, his long bangs covered his face, but she knew who he was. Anyone of the former rookie nine would be able to tell who the ridiculously handsome man was.

Sasuke Uchiha.

She watched him as he ordered and even so as he sat down.

Hinata sipped her green tea quietly, looking observing.

As he rose to leave, Hinata followed in quick pursuit.

She stalked him as he went through the small town within the mist. Only when she followed him out into a clearing did he respond to her.

He turned suddenly facing the tree she was skillfully hiding in, in the blink of an eye he'd pulled aimed and thrown a kunai in her direction.

Hinata barley dodged it as it skimmed over her head and into the bark of the tree. She jumped out of the tree into the clearing mere feet in front of Sasuke.

He glared at her, sizing up the small creature in front of him he immediately begun to think of a battle strategy.

Hinata ran straight for the Uchiha, jumping over him she turned to jab him with her palm, and in doing so would be cutting off any feeling or usage of chakra in his arm. But he was gone.

She felt him come up behind her, and felt it as his hands grabbed her wrist in a painful hold.

Her mask hid her identity from the rouge nin. Sasuke turned her around to face him in doing so alighted Hinata with a chance to escape.

She swung herself around Sasuke and pushed him down, holding a kunai to his throat.

"Uchiha, surrender now or I'll slit your throat." She warned pressing on him.

Sasuke smirked and before she could even register what he was doing Sasuke was on top of her pushing a kunai on HER throat.

She moved beneath him her heart slamming against her rib cage.

"Sasuke." she croaked under the kunai on her throat.

He looked stunned for a moment, his mouth slightly opened his eyes wide.

"Fuck." He whispered, lowering his head. She felt the light brush of his bangs against her throat, then the puff of his breath gently caressing her sore throat.

"W-what are you doing?" Hinata asked, the feel of his lips played against her skin sending a sharp ache through her body. Her breath hitched and became labored.

Sasuke ignored her question and continued to gently rub his lips against her porcelain throat. He nipped at it gently and kissed the crook of her neck.

Hinata squirmed from under him, gasping out at his actions and reactions her body was giving.

She let a small moan slip out when he sucked on her ear lobe, and didn't fight him when he removed her mask.

Sasuke stared down at her face, his eyes scrutinizing her features. "Well your no looker." He sneered and leaned closer capturing her lips before she could respond to his words. "It doesn't matter because all I want to do is make love to you."

She felt the cloak as it fell from her body and barley registered their movement when he picked her up and ran to a small hut hidden by the over grown and drooping willows. Even as he laid her down on a futon and unbuttoned her blouse.

"Why?" She wondered aloud as Sasuke rained kisses upon her bosom.

He stopped and stared up at the quiet woman. He pondered on whether he should tell her his reason for seducing her. "I haven't had sex in a couple months and you're the only female that wont get attached." He told her and begun to tease her.

She dissected his reasoning and accepted it even though she knew it was a lie. She was in need of a male, it had been a long while since she had time to find a one nighter.

Hinata ran her hands along Sasuke's arms, and moaned as he sucked on her pebbled nipple. She begun to tug at his shirt before she lost patience and simply ripped the shirt in half and yanked the ruined article of clothing off his body.

Sasuke was enticed by he small figure underneath him. She was not beautiful in fact she was plain, her hair was long her eye's a deep snowy white, nothing but the eyes and hair stood out on her. She wasn't ugly either, just plain, and yet his body craved her like it had no other.

Hinata, he could remember her from his genin years. A meek girl who was head over heels in love with the dope. She paid little attention to him. He smirked as he stroked her abdomen, soft skin, with hard muscle beneath. So she'd clawed her way up to an Anbu ranking.

Hinata groaned as his hands ran lightly over her stomach and brushed temptingly against the under side of her breast. Feeling a surge of boldness Hinata pushed Sasuke back and switched their earlier positions.

She ran her hands over his muscled upper body. Taught muscle adored his abdomen gracing him with a hard six pack.

Leaning forward she let her lips tack charge and sucked on his left nipple, tacking it in her mouth and circling it with her tongue.

Sasuke groaned and clamped his eyes shut. His senses heightened by his current activities.

Hinata let go of him and stood before Sasuke. She turned off the lone lamp and begun to take off her remaining cloths. Unbuttoning her pants and pushing them off, unlatching her kunai knives and slipping out of her under garments. Lastly she pulled out the band that held her hair back and let her hair flow about her small body.

Sasuke could see the outlining of her body and with the moon's glow some of her features.

His pants became tight and he reached out for her. Pulling her into his lap, he kissed her. Passion flodded the kiss, his tongue gently coaxing her into his mouth as his hands sought out her treasure.

He ran his hand over her thigh caressing her inner thigh and finally he cupped her woman hood.

Hinata cried out as his fingers begun to ride her out.

"Sasuke." She groaned arching into him. She ran her hands over his abdomen and pushed down underneath the lining of his pants and lower to his pulsing manhood.

Sasuke bucked suddenly at he feel of her small hand covering him.

He pulled his fingers from her and pushed them in her hair.

She'd never done this and never thought of herself as a girl who does this sort of thing but at this moment she wanted this experience.

Hinata pulled off Sasuke's pants and before he could stop her she'd ran her fingers along the length of him and behind to his heated sack, she tested it's weight in her hands and gently squeezed it.

Sasuke hissed and threw his head back allowing Hinata to play with him.

She smirked and held back a laugh at Sasuke's helplessness. A thought struck her and before she could talk herself out of it she wrapped her mouth around him.

Sasuke felt himself lose control as he pulled Hinata up from her knees and pushed her on the bed, she wrapped her legs around his waist and felt the ache in her womanhood reach its limit as he teased her by letting the tip of his staff enter her and then pulling out.

Hinata gave out a frustrated cry and bucked taking him deep into her.

All that could be heard were her soft sighs and his hard grunts as they rode together into oblivion.

Exhausted Sasuke pooled into her, while she let out a cry and felt the warm liquid exit her as they both reached a climax.

Hinata pulled herself out from underneath him. She stretched and looked over her shoulder to the spent man laying on the bed, the covers giving her a teasing sight cutting off her vision of his manhood.

She searched out her bra pulling it on as well as the rest of her cloths. Finally she pulled on her mask and turned to depart.

Before she could go Sasuke had hold of her and had her pined against the wall.

Hinata stiffened.

Sasuke's eyes were red, as he gazed at Hinata.

"You are not to tell anyone of this encounter Hinata. If you do be sure that I will attack and kill you." He pulled her mask off from her face and studied her face.

"I enjoyed this session Hinata." He murmured kissing her and gently nibbling her lip.

Hinata didn't respond. She felt heat blaze up into her stomach and down to her lower regions.

She pulled away and replaced the mask once again before exiting the hut and heading for the villige hidden in the leaves.

Sasuke ran through her mind, but she quickly dismissed him and ran on. Ran out of the mist, ran from her memory of the past night.

The sex was not only fulfilling but something else entirely, she felt so wholly complete with him, and it scared her.

Hinata tried not to think about it but even after hours of it ruining her thought trail she still couldn't get the ache from her heart at the thought of never possibly seeing him again.

The gates to the village opened as she neared, walking in gracefully Hinata pushed Sasuke from her mind and smiled to her friends as she greeted them on the way to the Hokage's office.

"Ah Hinata! Your back so early how was the mission?" Tsunade asked stacking some papers.

"It went smoothly." She answered her mind getting a flash of Sasuke's naked form, she groaned. No she never would forget the night.

**SUENA: Review please and thank you for reading.**


End file.
